


Smiling In Santorini

by nhasablog



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tickling, post book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: “Don’t change the subject. Why were you smiling?”Monty reached out to poke at his belly, the dark skin shining so beautifully under the rays. “I would believe that is none of your business.”Percy’s eyebrows met his hairline. “You’re asking for it now.”(Or, Monty won’t tell Percy why he’s smiling, so Percy decides to tickle it out of him.)





	Smiling In Santorini

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the book. I hope you like it!

Monty enjoyed Santorini more than he could explain. The sun felt good on his skin, and every day was paved with saltwater and fresh fruit. While he was very much someone who lived for the finer things in life (see: booze, parties and sex), being here with Percy was better than all those things combined. Especially since he still got to kiss that pretty mouth of his (and other things, wink wink).

“What are you smiling about?” Percy asked, and Monty was brought back to reality. A reality he, for the first time in his existence, didn’t mind.

Shielding his eyes from the sun with one hand, Monty turned to grin at him. “Nothing.”

Percy raised an eyebrow. “So you’re just smiling for no reason?”

“Uh huh.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Too bad.”

Percy flying up and settling down on his waist brought with it both a surprised yelp from Monty and way too much sand from the beach. Percy’s head was just about hiding the sun so that Monty could see him, and he had to admit that that determined yet mischievous expression made him a bit nervous.

“Are you going to talk now?” he asked, poking his chest.

Monty hummed. “No. I don’t suppose I will.”

“Oh, you’re testing my patience.”

“If  _this_ tests your patience you will go crazy by the time we get old.”

“Don’t think I’m not aware,” Percy replied dryly, but Monty could hear something behind his words. Some sort of excitement. The same one Monty felt at the prospect of a life together.

He squirmed. “Will you get off me now?”

“Are you calling me heavy?”

“No, but you’re blocking the sun! Soon my tan will surround a Percy-shaped paleness.”

“Well, that  _does_ mean I’ll always be with you.”

“I would prefer you be here physically.”

“Don’t change the subject. Why were you smiling?”

Monty reached out to poke at his belly, the dark skin shining so beautifully under the rays. “I would believe that is none of your business.”

Percy’s eyebrows met his hairline. “You’re asking for it now.”

“Asking for what- no, no, no, wait a minute!”

It was true that in their relationship Monty was the more touchy feely one, and was therefore the one to tickle Percy more often, so he hadn’t exactly realized that Percy had pinned him for this exact reason. In order to let his fingertips dance over Monty’s sensitive and bare ribs.

Monty was slightly ashamed to admit that he started giggling immediately, but who could blame him? Percy’s fingers had a nimbleness to them that he was certain his own lacked. In a matter of seconds they had managed to tickle each rib so lightly that Monty almost reached hysterics there and then. Fortunately he had enough wits about him to reach out and grab a hold of Percy’s wrists.

“Stop,” he begged, already breathless.

Percy was smirking. “Are you going to tell me why you were smiling now?”

“Well, no-”

“Then I won’t stop.”

Writhing his hands out of Monty’s grip easily, Percy jumped back in, this time with more cruel intentions, as one hand managed to capture both of Monty’s ones so that he couldn’t even fight back. Forced to just lie there and take it, Monty laughed heartily as Percy’s drilled into each rib, making sure to tickle thoroughly between the bones. It wasn’t fair that Monty’s worst spot was so accessible that merely a simple pinning would send him into tickle hell.

“Stopstopstopstopstop,” he cried, words slurring together in his desperation.

“You know what to do to get me to stop.”

_Git_ , Monty thought. His beautiful wonderful git.

Percy hit that one spot on his lower ribs and didn’t stop. If one could laugh so much that they surpassed hysterics, Monty would be there.

“Okay! Okahahay!”

Percy paused. “You’re going to tell me?”

“Yes, okay, I will, you sadist.”

Percy grinned, and had Monty’s heart not been hammering against his chest already he knew it would now. “Great! I’m not getting off of you before that, though.”

“Of course you’re not.”

“Talk, Monty.”

Cue Monty suddenly blushing. He could blame it on the tickling. He could blame it on the sun having burned his skin. But he knew Percy could probably see through him, so he just hoped he wouldn’t address it.

“The reason I was smiling,” he started, happy to find that his voice didn’t waver.

Percy was drumming his finger on his belly. “Go on.”

“Stop doing that.”

Percy grinned. “No.”

“You-”

“Just talk.”

“I was thinking about you, all right? About our life here and how good it is. There, you happy?”

“Aw.”

“ _Stop_.”

“Don’t sulk.” Percy leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. “You’re sweet.”

“And you missed my mouth.”

Percy barked out a laugh. “I shall rectify that immediately. And for the record, I think about those things too.”

And the day just kept getting better and better.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
